The Akatsuki's Sakura
by Demonic girl111
Summary: Sakura Haruno, holder of the 10 tailed wolf, Okami, has been a member of the Akatsuki since she was young. Now she is 16 and has done all in her power to keep Madara from obtaining the tailed beasts. When she was on a mission to save the one tailed host, Gaara, she meets Naruto. What will happen now? A bit of humor.


Sakura Haruno jumped through the trees quickly. Her Akatsuki cloak flapping behind her. Her long, pink hair was braided back as her cloak was like a cape, then a two piece that hugged her sides. Sakura has been part of the Akatsuki since she was little.

She left her village because of how cruel it was to her. Sakura was found by Pain, the leader of the organization, and was raised by him and Konan. They found out that she held the ten-tailed wolf, Okami. They found her even more useful and trained her to be the strongest kunoichi. If she was strong, Sakura could bring peace to the world if she became leader. Sakura would continue their dream and bring peace to the world.

Right now, she was looking for Deidara and Sasori. They were sent by Madara to capture the one tails, and Pain refused to let them do such a thing. Sakura wouldn't have it either and asked her "father" if she could retrieve them herself. She was getting close as she could feel their chakra sources. Sakura went faster before it was too late. She looked to the sky and saw only Deidara on his clay bird.

_'What happened to brother Sasori?'_ Sakura thought worriedly. She pushed chakra to her legs and jumped up to the bird. She landed softly on it's back and looked at her brother. Deidara looked at her with wide eyes.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" He asked. Sakura glared at him.

"What are you doing here with him brother?" She asked with a growl as she pointed at the one tailed host.

"Madara said Lord Pein ordered me to." Deidara replied.

"Father did no such thing! He lied to you! Did you kill the one tailed host?" Sakura asked as she lifted him up. Deidara looked at her guiltily.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I didn't know Madara was lying." He apologized.

"Don't let it happen again." She snapped. "What happened to Sasori?"

"He held off the old woman and pathetic girl." Deidara explained. Sakura sighed.

"Great. Deidara, go make sure Sasori isn't dead. I'll give them back the Kazekage. Leave them be." She said as she prepared to jump off.

"I promise, but be careful Sakura. The nine tails host is with them." Deidara warned before she jumped off.

_'The nine tails host? What's his name again?'_ Sakura thought as she landed. She saw two people come running towrds her as Deidara flew back to Sasori.

**"Naruto Uzumaki."** Okami reminded. Sakura nodded mentally to the wolf.

_'Right, Naruto.'_ she saw a blonde haired boy her age, 16, and a silver haired man come closer. They looked up and saw Deidara heading their way and stopped.

"HEY YOU!" Sakura yelled to grab their attention. They looked over at her and gasped when they saw the Kazakage, Gaara she remembered, in her arms. Narutp growled as he prepared to attack her.

"I'm not here to fight you. I'm here to return Gaara. My brothers were fools, and listened to orders that didn't come from our leader. I came too late, but I stopped them from bringing the one tailed to the man that sent them." Sakura explained as she walked up to him. She handed Gaara over and Naruto qiuckly took him. Sakura bowed her head.

"I'm truely sorry. All our organization has wanted is peace, but this man has given us a bad name by taking the 5 and 7 tails. Deidara has went to get Sasori and promised to leave you alone. I'll be on my way now that my mission is complete." She said and prepared to catch Deidara's clay bird, but passed time by walking back to the forest.

"Wait a minute!" The man called, Kakashi Hatake, yelled. Sakura looked over her shoulder.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Who are you?" He asked. Sakura smiled.

"My name's Sakura Haruno." She replied. Then Deidara's clay bird came into sight. Sakura waved her hand for him to slow down. "I'll be seeing you guys around." She said with a wave. Sakura pumped chakra into her legs before jumping up to the sky and landing on the clay bird and dashing off. Sakura glared at Sasori before hitting him on the head. His puppet was detroyed so you could see his puppet body. Even though he was a puppet Sasori could feel Sakura crack his wooden head a bit.

"OWW! What the hell Sakura! Stop trying to crack me open like a walnut!" He cried as he held his head. She shrugged.

"Listen to the orders that come directly from father and I won't hit you." Sakura explained as they headed back to the base.

: D: D: D: D

"What were you thinking?!" Pain roared as Deidara and Sasori stood before him. "Why would you listen to orders from Madara instead of me? You only go on missions when I tell you myself. Do you understand me you too?" Deidara and Sasori nodded.

"Yes sir." They said in usion. Pain nodded.

"Good, you may leave." He said and the boys left. Sakura looked at her father.

"Is there anything you want me to do before I leave father?" She asked. Pain thought but nothing came to mind.

"No Sakura, you are excused until I call you in." He replied and Sakura nodded before leaving. She walked down the twisting hallways before she reached the top. Everyone was outside sparring. Sakura smiled and walked up to stand beside her mother, Konan.

"Hello mother." She greeted and Konan smiled back.

"Hello Sakura, have fun on your mission?" She asked.

"Well I met the nine tails host Naruto Uzumaki and his sensei Kakashi Hatake, so pretty cool if I do say so myself." Sakura replied with a grin. Itachi and Kisame were sparring, it was another rematch on Kisames call. Though it really wasn't surpising. He hated losing to Itachi, and frankly, everyone did. Sakura was the only one, besides her father, who could defeat him in a spar. And, once again, Itachi defeated Kisame in their spar.

"Hey Sakura why don't you face me next?" Itachi asked. Sakura yawned.

"Yawn I wish I could beat you again, but I'm too tired from my mission." She pretended to yawn as she stretched.

"Please Sakura-chan! Tobi will be a good boy if you spar with Itachi-kun!" Tobi pleaded. Sakura giggled.

"Tobi-kun is already a good boy." She said and Tobi cheered while dancing.

"YAY! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" He cheered.

'Yeah, you wish you were a good boy Obito.' Sakura thought.

**"That asshole! Trying to take the bijuu from the hosts only to end up killing the hosts and taking my friends!" **Okami roared angrily.

"I'll spar Itachi." She said as she stood before him. But now he yawned.

"Oh I don't know, I'm so tired." He said and Sakura shrugged.

"Okay then, see you later." She said and started to walk away.

"No come back! I'll spar!" Itachi cried and she grinned.

"Great, now no more games. Let's spar man!" Sakura yelled with her fist in the air as she ran at Itachi. He got on his guardas she came closer. Just as she was about to punch him, Itachi jumped in the air to dodge. But then a Shadow clone of Sakura was above him and she punched him back to the ground. The real Sakura, who was on the ground, kicked him in the stomach. Itachi stood back up quickly before turning on his Sharingan.

"Already? Alright then, be that way." Sakura said as her eyes turned purple and slitted. Her speed, strength, and senses increased ten-fold as she prepared to attack. She had fangs and claws. Her long, pink hair -now out of it's braid- turned purple at the roots, while she had long purple ears in her head.

"Come at me the almighty Itachi Uchiha!" Sakura taunted as she took a stance. Itachi said nothing but attacked her. He punched, she dodged, he kicked, she blocked, he made an uppercut to her chin, she dodged, he made a low sweep, she jumped. Then while in the air, Sakura brought a chakra fist towards his head. He narrowly dodged it but another clone came up behind him. It tried to uppercut him, Itachi barely dodged. Now he had 100 Sakura's after him. He managed to dodge all their attacks, but was a bit too slow, and was pulled into the ground by a hand. Now Itachi was just a head in the ground while Sakura stood over him triuphantly. She dodged the shadow clone he made though, and poofed it away.

"You wish Itachi. You lose, I win!" Sakura pulled her eyelid and stuck her tongue out. Itachi growled, but Sakura wasn't affected and pulled him out from the ground.

"Good job Itachi. See you all later. I'll be in the forest if you need me." She said and waved to them all before walking into the forest.

: D: D: D: D

Sakura ran through the tree's until she reached her destination. The large bridge that crossed over the river at the bottom of the gorge. A man named Yamato, whom she regonized.(She knows a lot of people) Was pretending to be Sasori. She smelt Naruto, a woman, and a man that was just a year older than the both of them. Yamato was talking to Kabuto, Orochimaru's henchman. Sakura growled softly.

'If Kabuto is here, then that snake should be around.' She thought as she sniffed the air.

"I don't smell him, yet. Be on your guard Sakura." Okami said. After a few minutes Kabuto finally realized that he was talking to a fake. But before he could attack, there was a gust of wind, and Orochimaru was next to him

"I'll take care of the nine tails, so stay out of it." He hissed in his ear. Orochimaru smirked as he saw the other three walk out from their hiding spot. Sakura saw a purple haired girl and a pale, black haired boy with Naruto. She regonized Sai, but had no idea who the girl was. Sakura decided to watch how the battle would play out. Naruto went into his 4 tailed form and started to battle Orochimaru while the others took care of Kabuto.

Sakura followed the battle away from the bridge and stood far back, knowing how strong the nine tails powers were if uncontrolled, even if it was only the 4 tailed form. She was right to stay far back, because Naruto made a giant crater in the ground and it almost reached her spot. Sakura saw Orochimaru in the center of the crater and Naruto go flying back towards the bridge. She walked into the crater and stood before Orochimaru. He looked up and gaped at her.

"I haven't seen you since you were little Sakura. You sure have grown." Orochimaru complemented. Sakura smiled.

"And you haven't changed a bit Orochimaru. Now if you don't mind, I want that ring you took from Akatsuki back." She replied and bent down and ripped the ring off his finger. Sakura put it in her cloak pocket before taking another look at him.

"Just to be on the safe side, say good-bye to your life Orochimaru. You were a good friend." She said with a smile and killed him by thrusting her clawed hand into his chest. Blood leaked from his mouth as he started to disintigrate. Soon, he was nothing but ashes. Sakura then jumped back to the destroyed bridge, where she saw that purple haired girl try horribly to heal Naruto. She didn't even know the basics of medical jutsu, luckily, Sakura knew a lot.

"Move." She commanded and they all snapped their heads to look at her.

"We won't let you take Naruto." Yamato said as he prepared to defend his fallen teammate. Sakura sighed.

"I'm not here to kill him or anythhing. I'm here to help. I finished Naruto's job and killed Orochimaru. I needed his ring which he stole from my father, Pain. Naruto knows me, because I gave him back Gaara, the Kazekage. But I can sense that he is alive again. So let me help Naruto before he dies." She snapped. Yamato relaxed a little while the purple girl moved away from Naruto's body. Sakura walked over and her hands glew green before she started to heal the nine tails host. Naruto was soon conscious and he looked up at his savior.

"Sakura?" He asked. He couldn't regonize her because one, she had purple roots in her hair and it was out of it's braid. Two, her eyes were purple. Three, she had claws and fangs. And four she had long purple ears on her head with a long purple tail. She also looked a bit tired.

"When did you get here?" Naruto asked confused as he sat up.

"Well, just before your fight with Orochimaru. I watched from a far." Sakura replied.

"Why did you come here?" Yamato asked.

"My gut told me to come in this direction. When I saw Orochimaru, I knew I came for the ring he stole from Akatsuki. I also had the feeling I needed to save Naruto's life because of how horibble a medic nin that idiot is." She replied with a snicker. The girl fumed.

"I have a name and it's not idiot! It's Amy! And I'm a good medic nin!" Amy yelled. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You're the worst medic nin I've ever seen in my life. If you didn't notice, I saved Naruto's life. It wasn't you." She explained and stood up.

"How come you look all beat up?" Naruto asked as he stood up shakily.

"I had a spar with Itachi Uchiha before I came here." Sakura explained. Their eyes widened.

"Itachi Uchiha? You mean Sasuke Uchiha's older brother?" Yamato asked and she nodded.

"Did you win?" Naruto asked. Before Sakura could answer Amy cut her off.

"Of course she didn't! She's too weak!" She yelled. Sakura growled as she appeared before Amy and held her throat. She held her in the air.

"I guess you didn't hear what I said before. I killed the snake sannin Orochimaru, an S-class missing ninja. Then saved Naruto's life. I also defeated Itachi Uchiha in our spar. It was as easy as battling a newly made genin." Sakura growled. Amy's eyes widened as she stared death in the face.

Sakura's face.

Sakura smirked before dropping her to the ground. Amy took giant gulps of air and coughed.

"Good-bye Leaf ninja. Until we meet again." Sakura waved as she ran back into the forest and back to the base, covering her tracks on the way there.

: D: D: D: D

When Sakura got back, everyone was still waiting outside.

"What happened Sakura!? You disappeared on us!" Konan yelled worriedly. She saw the all of the members there, including her father. Sakura walked up to him and put her hand in her pocket. She took out Orochimaru's Akatsuki ring and placed it in his hand. Everyone's eyes widened.

"H-How did you get this?" Pain asked as he stared at the ring.

"I found Orochimaru and Kabuto battling with the nine tails host and his team. I had to wait until Orochimaru was at his weakest state until I could take it. I killed him after, he's nothing but ashes in the wind now." Sakura explained. They continued to stare, until Tobi cheered.

"YAY! SAKURA-CHAN KILLED OROCHIMARU!" He screamed. Sakura grinned.

"That's right Tobi-kun! I killed the big bad Orochimaru!" She cheered with him and they started to dance together. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"They sure are weird." Kisame said. Sakura looked at them all, they were frozen like statues.

"Oh come on guys! Dance with us!" She pleaded as she took Itachi's and Kisame's hand. They tried to pull back, not really trying just going with it. Sakura spun them around and attempted to get them to dance to the imaginary music. Itachi grinned as he started to break dance. Their mouthes dropped to the floor as they saw his moves.

"Go Itachi! Go Itachi!" Sakura cheered while clapping. The others sighed and finally gave into the, at times, care free girls attempt to make them dance. Sakura smiled brightly as she saw them all dancing.

**"I feel like I'm in a crazy family."** Okami muttered.

_'That's because we are a crazy family.'_ Sakura replied with a mental snicker. Okami groaned.

**"Of course it's a crazy, messed up family. You always get them to do stupid things."** She retorted. Sakura growled.

_"I don't try to get them to do stupid things. I want them to losen up from their cold postures. Living in a family with no emotion isn't fun."_ She explained as Okami yawned.

**"Whatever helps you sleep at night Sakura."** She said.

: D: D: D: D

"Father! Kakuzu and Hidan aren't here!" Sakura yelled as she ran into his office. Pain gripped his fist tightly.

"Sakura you find their chakra sources and bring them back. I need to talk with Madara." He stated and she nodded quickly.

"Right!" Sakura replied and disappeared from his office in a burst of lightning, fire, water, and wind. Pain ran into the back room and found Madara sitting in his chair, his back facing him.

"We've been over this Madara! We shall not take any more tailed beasts! We will gain peace in this world with our own powers. We won't give into your greedy revenge." Pain yelled. Madara chuckled.

"But you're never able to stop me. Isn't that right Nagato?" He asked. Pain growled.

"Nagato isn't here anymore! He died along with Yahiko!" He roared.

"Even if he isn't here, Pain nor him will ever be able to stop me." Madara said.

"Just wait until you meet your end Madara. Believe me, you'll meet it soon." Pain said.

"What makes you think that?" He asked.

"The power of peace will always come out on top. Evil never wins." Pain explained and left the room. Madara shook his head.

"The pathetic fool. Good will never defeat me. Evil will win in the end." He said.

: D: D: D: D

Sakura sighed as she ran across the water as quickly as she could.

_'The two tails host. That's it! When we get home I'm talking with everyone!'_ She roared mentally as purple chakra started to leak from her body.

**"Easy Sakura. You can't kill your stupid brothers, literally. Just get them before they take Yugito's life and my friend."** Okami growled as Sakura nodded. She went as fast as she could, using the help of Shi's chakra. But when Sakura finally reached the cloud village, it was in ruins. She sniffed the ground and ran after her brothers scent. Sakura didn't see them, but they were already done with the sealing. She roared loudly to let them know how angry she was, wherever they were. She smelt new comers coming and quickly hid in the ruble. Sakura saw Leaf ninja jump to the scene.

"Argh! We were too late!" Kotetsu yelled. The three men she regonized, were called Asuma, Izumo, and Kotetsu. But, to Sakura's surprize, a monk from the now ruble of a fire temple, pooped out of no where and told the three men that Hidan and Kakuzu had went to the bounty station. She groaned.

_'That Kakuzu. All he cares about is money.'_ Sakura thought as she sweat-dropped. Okami did the same.

**"Well might as well go after them now that we know where they are. Then you can beat them up until they wished they weren't immortal."** Shi reminded with a snicker. Sakura grinned.

_'That'll be fun.'_ She thought and jumped off. The men's necks snapped to the spot she had just recently been.

"What was that?" Izumo asked.

"I think someone was spying on us. We have to hurry, let's go." Asuma stated and they jumped off to the bounty station.

: D: D: D: D

Sakura sighed in relief as she saw her brothers just existing the bounty station. She jumped infront of them and punched thier heads.

"What are you idiots doing?!" Sakura roared. Hidan and Kakuzu sweat-dropped.

"Collecting money." Kakuzu groaned in pain as he held his head.

"You killed the two tails host! Who gave you this order?" She growled as she punched their heads again, already knowing the answer.

"Your dad." Hidan replied.

"Like hell my father would give that order! Madara gave you the order! You shouldn't believe that mad man! All he wants is revenge!" Sakura yelled as her chakra spiked. Hidan and Kakuzu looked at her sternly.

"Madara told us that your father gave us that order. We plan to continue the mission." Kakuzu stated. Sakura looked at them surprized.

"There's more to the mission?! I thought it was just the two tails!" She said. Hidan shook his head.

"Madara told us to go after the nine tailed host next." He explained and Sakura growled.

"I refuse to let you do such a thing. He is meant to be left alone, like all the others were." She stated. But just then Asuma and his team appeared.

"Another Akatsuki member? I thought there was only two." Izumo complained.

"I wasn't with these idiots when the killed the two tailed host. I was trying to stop them before they did anything to her, but I was late once again." Sakura explained.

"Who are you then?" Asuma asked.

"Sakura Haruno." She replied.

"Well they killed the two tails and we plan on killing them and you too." Kotetsu said bluntly. Hidan and Kakuzu stood infront of Sakura defensivly.

"You'll have to get through us before you can lay a hand on our leaders daughter." Kakuzu stated.

"Because if she dies and we live we're as good as dead when we get back." Hidan said.

"You can't die idiot." Sakura hissed into his ear. Hidan grinned at her.

"So we're homefree." He replied and turned to Kakuzu.

"Please take Sakura away. I haven't killed many people lately and it's driving me insane." Hidan asked. Kakuzu rolled his eyes and jumped off with Sakura.

"Let go of me Kakuzu!" She roared.

"Sorry Sakura, no can do." He replied. They had jumped quite far when they stopped.

"This should be a go-" Kakuzu couldn't even finish when Sakura jumped back towards the shinobi. He groaned.

"Why can't she just give up?" He asked himself and tried to catch up with her, but was pretty tired after doing all the work in running. Kakuzu shrugged and sat on the ground.

_'They should be fine.'_ He thought.

: D: D: D: D

When Sakura got back to the bounty station and saw Hidan about to kill Asuma. She kicked her brother away from the man as she saw another team arrive.

"Leave them!" Sakura roared as she looked at his burnt body. Hidan glared at her.

"I'd rather not Sakura, besides I already swore on killing them later. Madara called us to finish the sealing. You can't stop me if you tried." He replied and she sighed. Sakura lifted him by his headband and looked at the Leaf shinobi.

"I'm sorry but he's right. I won't be able to stop him. Hurry home and get your defenses ready. Hidan's pissed and when he's pissed he's dangerous." She stated. Hidan spat on the ground.

"You got that right!" He yelled, only to get punched by Sakura.

"Quiet you, we're leaving. Kakuzu should still be where I left him." She growled and jumped off while dragging Hidan with her.

: D: D: D: D

Sakura went straight to the Leaf after not being able to stop Hidan and Kakuzu from finishing the sealing. She planned on getting to the Leaf before her brothers. Sakura was getting close to the Leaf when she was almost trapped in a shadow possesion jutsu.

"I came to warn you." Sakura held her hands in the air to show she meant no harm. Shikamaru Nara wouldn't belive her and continued to try and catch her.

"You're wasting chakra on me. Hidan and Kakuzu are only seconds behind me. I came to help you stop them from getting Naruto." She explained. Shikamru, Ino Yanamaka, and Coji Akamichi stared at her. Sakura raised her head to the air and sniffed.

"They're close, get ready to attack. Now hide, I'll try to reason with them." Once the three of them disappeared, Hidan and Kakuzu appeared.

"How are you so fast Sakura?!" Hidan whined. Sakura chuckled with a shrug.

"I just am. Now please leave the Leaf alone. I've been through this many times before. I don't want to kill the tailed hosts or their beasts. We'll gain peace in this world with our own powers. We don't need the tails powers." She tried to reason.

"We won't give into your excuses not to believe Madara, Sakura. Just let us through so we can get the nine tails already." Kakuzu stated, making Sakura sigh.

"I wish it didn't come to this. But now I'll have to beat you up before I can bring you back home." She said and cracked her knuckles with a grin. Her haired turned purple, as did her eyes. She grew claws and fangs along with a purple tail. She also had long purple ears on her head. Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, and surprizingly , Kakashi came out with them.

"Huh? Kakashi? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"I came to help Team 10." Kakashi replied as they all prepared to battle. She looked at everyone, then Hidan and Kakuzu last. She grinned at them.

"Let's fight my brothers!" Sakura cheered. At the speed of lightning, she was behind her brothers and kicked them both into the air. While in the air, Sakura jumped above them and punched their heads, making them crashland into the ground. They growned but slowly got back up. The problem was, Hidan was trapped in the shadow possesion jutsu.

"Get Hidan out of here! These two mean your death when together!" Sakura called as she kicked Kakuzu away. He growled at her while slidding back.

"Don't make me hurt you Sakura." Kakuzu warned. She rolled her eyes.

"Like you could!" Sakura roared as two more tails appeared, giving her three tails. Everyone's eyes widened.

"What's going on?" Ino asked.

"This is my bloodline limit. Demon Tails!" Sakura roared as she ran at Kakuzu at even greater speeds. He has trouble keeping up with her, but just barely manages. Just then Kakashi decided to join the fight. Kakuzu had no trouble taking care of him though. Kakashi was hurt badly and ended up defending Ino and Choji.

"Give up brother. You don't stand a chance." Sakura said as she slashed Kakuzu's face. He lost a heart by Kakashi chidori.

"I don't plan on giving up Sakura. Never to you. I plan on taking that man's heart though." He replied as he went to attack Kakashi. Sakura gasped and went to punch him away.

"WIND RELEASE! RASENSHURIKEN!" A voice screamed as the jutsu hit Kakuzu dead on. Sakura saw two more of his hearts destoyed, and the last one about to fail on him. She gasped and grabbed Kakuzu away before anymore damage could be done. Naruto was barely conscious as he stared at her. Sakura quickly made a clone of herself to bring Kakuzu back to the base, while the real her ran over to Naruto.

"Naruto are you okay?!" She asked urgently. He panted.

"I-I'm fine just t-tired." Naruto reassured. Sakura immediatly scanned him over with her healing chakra. She saw that his arm had minor injuries. Sakura went to work on healing his arm.

"You really shouldn't use that jutsu again Naruto. It not only does it do devastating damage to your opponents but you get minor injuries to yourself. If you use it again then your arm could possibly be injured beyond repair and you can't be a ninja anymore, you have to be careful." She scolded. Naruto smiled at her.

"I know that Sakura, but I understand my body more than anyone else. I'll be fine." He replied as he closed his eyes and fell unconscious. Sakura held his body in her arms as she gently traced the whisker marks on his face.

_'Oh Naruto. I want you to be careful in the future, please be safe.'_ She thought as she heard some bushes rumbling. Sakura looked over her shoulder and saw Shikamaru come into the clearing. His eyes widened as he saw her holding Naruto in her arms. Shikamaru got out a kunai.

"I thought you were going to protect him." He asked through gritted teeth. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I did, I healed his arm after he used the rasenshuriken and told him the after effects of the jutsu. He's only unconscious Shikamaru." She explained. Shikamaru looked over at his teammates, looking for a sign that she wasn't lieing.

"She's not lieing Shikamru." Ino replied.

"We saw it with our own eyes." Choji added. Sakura stood up with Naruto in her arms and gave him to Yamato, who was standing back near the trees.

"Take him to the hospital, he needs rest after using that jutsu." She explained, then looked at Shikamaru. "What happened to my brother?" Shikamru sighed.

"I killed him." He replied and Sakura looked at him confused.

_'Hidan can't die.'_ She thought.

"He probably didn't. The Nara just thinks he did." Okami stated.

"Where'd you kill him?" Sakura asked. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked, she shrugged.

"It's kind of surprising. So can you show me?" Sakura asked.

"Okay then." Shikamary led her through the trees and showed her the uneven ground.

"So you buried him alive?" She asked and he nodded. "Well thanks for telling me. I'll be leaving. Until next time." Sakura said and pretended to leave. But once Shikamaru left, Sakura unburied Hidan.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THOSE MOTHER-" Sakura punched him in the head.

"Shut up! They could hear you!" She hissed as Sakura started to drag him back to their base. Hidan struggled out of her grip.

"Let me kill them! Let me kill them!" He yelled.

"You're not killing anyone Hidan! Or else I will bury you again and tell my father you disappeared off the face of the earth." Sakura growled and Hidan shut his mouth.

: D: D: D: D

"WE'RE HAVING A MEETING NOW!" Sakura roared as all the members ran into the meeting room. They didn't want to be at Sakura's wrath if they showed up even a second late. She growled as her purple eyes scanned the group.

"From this point forward, none of you shall listen to a thing Madara says. If it invovles the tailed hosts and taking them you shall NOT listen to him. He's a liar who only cares about revenge. We want peace in this world, and listening to him won't help our dreams. We won't catch anymore of the tailed beasts ever again! AM I UNDERSTOOD?" Sakura roared.

"Yes, ma'am." They all replied .

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" She roared.

"YES MA'AM!" They screamed. Sakura looked at them all and nodded approvingly.

"Good. Now you're all dismissed." She said before everyone left, everyone except Itachi.

"Sakura may I speak to you?" He asked.

"You may." Sakura replied and looked him in the eyes.

"Now that Orochimaru is dead my brother Sasuke will be after me." Itachi started. Sakura nodded.

"Yes, that's true. Are you saying that you might not be coming back from a battle with him?" She asked saddly. He nodded.

"Yes, but I have a confession to make." Intachi said. Sakura held her hand in the air.

"You are here to spy on Akatsuki for the Leaf. I've known since the moment I met you." She stated with a smile. Sakura walked up to him, and gave Itachi a hug.

"I don't care if you were a spy though. You were the best brother ever." She said. He was shocked but hugged her back.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I have to do this." Itachi said as Sakura stepped back.

"I know that silly. But I'll miss you." She said with another sad smile. "I guess I won't be seeing you tomorrow then. Any last advice?" She asked hopefully. Itachi smiled.

"Keep our brothers out of trouble. And if Sasuke is too far gone, keep an eye on Naruto. He's my brothers best friend." He said and left the room. Sakura let a small tear roll down her cheek before smiling.

"Good-bye Itachi." She whispered.

: D: D: D: D

As expected, Itachi was no where to be found that next morning. Pain had called her to his office though.

"Sakura, I want you to go find Itachi and bring him back before he takes another tailed beast." He ordered, but Sakura shook her head no.

"He's not after a tailed beast father, he's after his brother for their last battle. I can't and won't bring him back." She explained. Pain stared at her for a minute before snapping out of his shock.

"Alright Sakura, you're dismissed." He stated and Sakura left with a bow. But a few minutes later, Konan ran into the office.

"Pain! Jiraiya-senei is here!" She gasped in air while Pain's eyes widened.

"Why? Why is he here?" He asked.

"I don't know!" Konan replied. Pain stood from his seat and layed a hand on her shoulder.

"Please breath Konan-chan. We'll be fine. We'll split up and trap him." He said softly and she nodded.

"Alright,... Nagato-kun." Konan said softly before disappearing in a tornado of paper. Pain stared at the spot for a second before disappearing in a puff of black smoke.

: D: D: D: D

Sakura was in her room. It was emerald green like her eyes and she had many scrolls in it. She wanted to learn all the secrets of the world, and learn more about it's past. Her father and mother refused to tell her everything, so she decided she would find out on her own. Right now, Sakura had a scroll spead out on her bed. It was of her fathers and mothers team. She learned that her fathers real name was Nagato and he didn't always look like that. Nagato had taken his teammates, Yahiko's, body when he died. The three of them had created the Akatsuki to bring peace to their village. It didn't work in the end. Back then the Akatsuki had thousands of members, they wanted peace for their land. Over time those thousands disappeared and Konan and Nagato were the last of the previous Akatsuki. Sakura went to a scroll that was earlier than the Akatsuki and found her fathers sensei.

"Jiraiya, the toad sannin." Sakura muttered to herself as she read the man over. "Monster pervert, trained by the third hokage and also trained the fourth Hokage. Made the best selling book series Icha Icha Paradise. Wow father. That's amazing and sad." She chuckled. But a large explosion could be heard coming from outside the building. Sakura jumped from her bed and ran outside. She saw her father with his pathes battling his sensei.

"Father what are you doing?!" She yelled to him. Jiraiya looked at her and gasped.

"That's your daughter Nagato?" He asked. Nagato growled.

"Yes and my name's not Nagato, it's Pain!" He snapped as he attacked his sensei again.

"Nagato stop this! You'll hurt your sensei! I'm also not his daughter. He just raised me with Konan." Sakura yelled. Nagato looked at her in shock.

"H-How did you know this is my sensei and that my name really is Nagato?" He asked.

"Since you and Konan wouldn't tell me everything about yourselves, I decided I would find out on my own. In addition, I wanted to learn the worlds secrets and about it's past. I was just reading a scroll I found when I heard the explosion." Sakura replied. As she saw another blow be landed on Jiraiya.

"Please stop!" She cried when Konan landed next to her.

"Let's leave your father to his business Sakura." She stated and dragged Sakura away. She struggled.

_'Why is it that I can beat them in a spar, but I can't get out of their grip when they drag me away from a fight I don't want?'_ Sakura thought to herself.

**"I honestly have no idea Sakura."** Okami said. They were farther away from the battlefield when another explosion could be heard. Sakura let herself be consumed by Okami's chakra to get out of Konan's grip to run back to the men battling. She was totally purple with glowing white eyes and mouth, while 4 tails waved behind her.(Naruto's 4 tailed form, but purple) When Sakura got there, she saw the paths about to stick poles into Jiraiya's back. As fast as she could, Sakura moved Jiraiya out of the way of the poles, strands of her hair got stuck on the poles, but she just kept moving until some of her hair was ripped off. Jiraiya looked up at her 4 tailed form and gasped.

"W-Who is this?" He asked no one inparticular.

"That's Sakura." Nagato explained from behind her. Sakura growled and looked over her shoulder.

"Keeping things from me because you had a rough past, I understand. Trying to kill your sensei, the man that took you in and taught you the ways of the shinobi, is unforgiveable. You are no father to me, nor Konan is a mother. I've had enough of the secrets. I'm leaving." Sakura said in a god like voice. It was thundering and echoed a bit. She made a clone of herself to get her things before running back to the Leaf village with Jiraiya in her arms.

: D: D: D: D

Sakura roared as she grew two more tails to go faster. She healed Jiraiya while running.

"Why do you care so much about an old man like me? I have nothing else to live for." Jiraiya asked hoarsely. She looked at him with her glowing white eyes.

**"Because you have to see you newest students dream come true. If I remember it's Naruto Uzumaki, the nine tails host. You also have a love interest that I can smell. Tsunade I'm guessing?" **Sakura replied. Jiraiya smiled.

"She won't be interseted in me. But you're right. I should live long enough to see Naruto's dream of becoming Hokage true." He replied softly.

**"I understand if Tsunade thinks she hates you because of how perverted you are, but she should at least see that you have a good heart."**She snorted with a laugh as Jiraiya sweat-dropped.

"Uhh, you know that too?" He asked and Sakura nodded.

**"Yeah, not only a pervert, but a monster pervert."** She replied as Jiraiys laughed nervously. Sakura looked ahead and saw the Leaf village ahead.

**"Your village might attack me if I run in there."** She stated nervously as they got closer. Jiraiya just smiled.

"I'll make sure they won't Sakura." He replied. Sakura nodded slowly as they reached the village gates. The shinobi on guard gasped.

"DEMON! A demon has Jiraiya the toad sannin!" They yelled. More shinobi came to the gates and got prepared to attack. Tsunade poofed to the front of them all.

"Put my teammate down!" She yelled.

"Tsunade-chan please don't hurt her!" Jiraiya's voice cracked as he yelled. They all stopped.

"What? Why should I?" Tsunade asked.

"She saved me from Pain! She helped me escape when I almost died!" He yelled hoarsely. They all stared at the 6 tailed beast and saw her nod.

"Well who is she then?" A shinobi asked.

**"My name is Sakura Haruno."** Sakura stated in her thundering voice. Tsunade sighed but walked up to Sakura.

"Come with me to the hospital." She said and they ran to the hospital.

: D: D: D: D

Jiraiya lay asleep in his hospital bed while Sakura sat in a chair next to him. Tsunade looked at her and she looked back. Tsunade ushered her out of the room to talk.

"Why did you leave the Akatsuki?" She asked.

"Pain and Konan have kept many secrets from me since I first became an Akatsuki member. And when Pain almost killed his sensei, which was Jiraiya, I couldn't allow it. I just, couldn't live like that anymore." Sakura replied softly.

"Are you a tailed host?" Tsunade asked. She nodded her head.

"Yes I am the ten tailed wolfs host. Her name is Okami." Sakura explained.

"If I were to ask you things about the Akatsuki would you answer them?" She asked.

"Well, it depends if you plan to kill them all. The other Akatsuki members are like family to me, which is why I call them my brothers. Anything else I'll answer." Sakura replied.

"Why did you save Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked. She smiled.

"So he can live to see Naruto's dream come true and get the heart of a certain someone." Sakura explained.

"Who's this certain someone?" Tsuande asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Who do you think it is Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked.

"I have no clue." She replied and Sakura groaned.

"It's you. Jiraiya has been trying to get your heart since you both first met! Give the man a chance!" Sakura pleaded. Tsunade snorted.

"Me and that pervert? Get real Sakura." She said as she looked away with a blush.

"Just because he's a pervert, it dosen't mean he can't be loved Tsunade. Jiraiya has been your teammate since the beginning. He'll protect you with his life and you know you would do the same for him. Please give Jiraiya a chance Tsunade." Sakura pleaded. She depretely wanted to get the two of them together so they could live happily ever after. Tsunade looked at her, saw her pleading eyes, and sighed.

"Okay Sakura. If you really think it's for the best." She replied and Sakura nodded roughly.

"I know it's for the best Lady Tsunade. You guys were meant for each other!" She said as her clone came up beside her. Sakura looked as it gave her a giant bag of things before poofing away.

"What's that?" Tsunade asked.

"These are all my things from the Akatsuki base. Do you mind if I go change in the bathroom Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked.

"Go ahead. There's one down the hall." She replied.

"Thank you." Sakura said with a bow and went to go change.

: D: D: D: D

Sakura once again sat in a chair next to Jiraiya's bed. She changed her clothes too. Now she wore a red shirt with a white open circle on the back and black shorts. Her, now short, hair rested on her shoulders. She also had black, fingerless gloves on and black kneehigh boots. The sun was setting. Tsunade had left a little while ago, claiming she had to do a few more rounds in the hospital to do before she could be done with her shift. But Sakura caught the scent of something fast moving run into the hospital. She regonized it as Naruto's. A few seconds later after she confirmed it, the door burst open. Naruto stood there with tears in his eyes. Those cerulean eyes widened as he saw Sakura sitting next to his sensei.

"S-Sakura? What are y-you doing here?" He asked through choked sobs.

"I saved Jiraiya from Pain, and brought him back here while healing him." Sakura replied as she waved her hand over. Naruto slowly walked over to her and took her seat next to the bed.

"I-Is he going to b-be alright?" He asked. Sakura rubbed his back and nodded.

"He'll be fine. He just needs to rest." She explained and he nodded while wipping his tears away. Naruto then looked at her.

"Why did you save Jiraiya-sensei from Pain?" He asked.

"My father and mother kept secrets from me. Making me find things out on my own. My father and mother, was Pain and Konan." Sakura explained and Naruto looked at her with the biggest shocked expression she had ever seen. " I found out that your sensei was my father's. So when he was about to kill Jiraiya, I kind of, well lost it. I had enough of his secrets and left the Akatsuki." Naruto couldn't speak, he was too shocked.

"I...I..." He tried to say something, anything. Sakura shook her head.

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything." She reassured him. Naruto stared at her and managed to speak while also changing the subject.

"What are you going to do now?" He asked. Sakura looked at him with determination shining like fire in her eyes.

"I'm going to train. I have to master one more tail in my tailed beast form and I'll be able to defeat Pain once and for all." She replied and he gasped.

"Wait tailed beast form?! You mean you're a host and you lived with the Akatsuki?" Naruto asked and Sakura nodded.

"I'm the host for the ten tailed wolf, Okami. I have mastered nine tails, now I have to master the tenth." She explained. He stared for a while, mezmerized.

"Do you think Pain will come after the village?" Naruto asked. Sakura sighed.

"If he really loves me, then he'll want me back. He'll go through any mesures to do so. If he's blinded by rage, then Madara can make him capture you along with the others. I have to stop him from taking the others and possibly destroying the village." She explained. But he smiled.

"Then I'll do everything I can to help you." Naruto said.

"How can you do that?" Sakura asked.

"I'm next in line to be the toad sage, and with Jiraiya-sensei not able to battle, I can take his place. I just have to train with the toads to master my sage form." He explained and she smiled.

"Thank you from the bottom of my heart Naruto." Sakura thanked and gave him a tight hug. Naruto slowly hugged back.

"Well I hate to break this little bonding of you two, but I want to talk to you both about your training, and Sakura I want you to tell me about the Akatsuki." Tsunade said from the doorway. They let go of each other and blushed at her before following her out the room and to the Hokage office.

: D: D: D: D

About a month later, Pain final made his way to the center of the Leaf village.

'I don't sense Sakura anywhere. I'll do my jutsu now then.' He thought. Pain clasped his hands together, but before he could announce his jutsu he was punched back a few meters. He growled and looked to see his attacker.

"Sakura?" Pain asked. Sakura stood a few meters away, in her three tailed form.

"Leave Nagato, if you know what's good for you." She stated. He stared at her.

"I will not leave without you Sakura. I'll destroy this village if it means bringing you back." Pain replied as he stood up. Sakura growled.

"If you destroy this village I would hate you even more! I don't want to go back to the Akatsuki and you can't make me!" She roared.

"That's the thing Sakura. This shinobi world is full of hate, and this is what causes war. War happens because of hate. If you hate me, you could cause a war." He said.

"I won't make a war if you're already dead! No one will be lead into battle if you're dead, nobody will lead the army!" Sakura roared.

"Konan-chan will lead the army. To avenge my death and Yahiko's." Pain replied. She froze up.

"No. Konan wouldn't do that. She wouldn't kill me for revenge." Sakura tried to reassure herself.

_'Would she?'_ She thought.

**"Don't doubt yourself Sakura, it won't help! Just destroy this man for how much pain he has caused others!" **Okami roared, making Sakura grow another tail. Sakura roared as she was consumed in purple chakra. She turned into her four tailed state.

"Your hate for me has lead to anger, which is leading to your transformation Sakura. Stop hating me, so you, Konan-chan, and I can make peace in the world." Pain said as he held out his hand.

**"If I end your life Nagato. I will stop your own pain." **Sakura stated in her thundering voice. He raised and eyebrow, but stayed quiet. **"I will give you freedom from this unpeaceful world by killing you. You will live peacefully in the clouds with Yahiko. Let me make peace my own way. By saving this village, and many others, from destruction."** Pain stared but clapped his hands together again.

"I will bring you home by force then Sakura." He said. "ALMIGHTY PUSH!" Pain roared and spread his hands apart. Sakura gasped and turned into her 7 tailed state. The entire village was blown back while Sakura managed to hold her ground. A few seconds later, the whole Leaf village was pushed up against it's walls. Sakura could sense many injured and some dead. She growled as she looked back at her enemy. Sakura released an almighty roar and attacked Pain.

O_O O_O O_O O_O

There was a puff of smoke a bit farther from them, but the opponents were too busy to notice. Three giant toads, along with a medium sized one and a very small one appeared. Naruto stood on the medium sized ones head. Naruto looked around with his new sage mode eyes.

"I don't understand. Where are we?" He asked. Just then an old female toad jumped up next to him.

"Where's the hidden Leaf Ma?" Fukasaku asked the old toad.

"I'm afraid this is the hidden Leaf." Shima replied.

"I don't get it, what are you talking about Granny Shima?" Gamakichi asked.

"Just look closely." Shima said. They all looked. The dust that still lingered cleared a bit so they could see the Hokage monument far off, then the crater that was before them. "I regonize this evil chakra when we battled on Jiraiya boys shoulders." She said. Then the dust cleared a bit more to see two purple tails lash out from it. A roar was heard after it. Sakura jumped out from the dust in her 7 tailed form, her wolf skeleton was formed on her body.

**"Pain is here as you could've guessed."** She said in her thundering voice. The toads prepared to battle her, when Naruto stopped them.

"She is no threat to us. Sakura is here to help us stop Pain." He explained. Naruto jumped down and stood before her. "What happened?" He asked.

**"Pain used his jutsu almighty push. He can also use universal pull, but he needs to regenerate and use them again. Most people are alive, some are dead. I have a clone fighting Pain."** Sakura explained. Just then she flinched. **"Well I did."**She muttered and turned to look back into the smoke. Pain walked out and stopped.

"I will kill you Uzumaki. You are the reason Sakura won't go home." He said.

**"It was you! It was all you! Don't go blaming Naruto!"** Sakura growled. She was about ready to jump and attack him when Naruto held his arm infront of her.

"Sakura we can't recklessly attack him. We need a plan." He explained. Sakura stared at him for a second.

**"Glad to see you've matured a bit. What's your plan?"**She asked as she sat like a wolf.

O_O O_O O_O O_O

Hinata Hyuga was watching the entire exchange from a far.

_'Naruto-kun, please be alright.'_ She thought. Hinata stared at the ten tailed host Sakura with hard eyes.

_'She thinks she's so cool just because she has the ten tailed inside of her and she can control it. Pfft, she better not get in Naruto-kun's way.'_ She thought.

O_O O_O O_O O_O

Sakura looked at Naruto after he was done with his plan and grunted. The other five paths joined Pain. Gamakichi jumped toward the Hokage, to tell her to keep the villagers back.

**"If you want to get to Pain even easier, then destroy the Pain that can make summons and the reviving Pain first."** She mumbled to him and prepared to fight by standing on all fours while her seven tails waved slowly.

**"SHOW US WHAT YOU GOT PAINS!"** She roared.

"Summoning jutsu!" The only girl Pain yelled as she punched her fist into the ground. A giant puff of smoke was made before a giant rhino barreled out and toward Sakura. Sakura chuckled and waited for the creature to come closer. Before the rhino hit her, Sakura grabbed it's horn and threw it up into the air.

"Summoning jutsu!" The Pain yelled again, but this time, two summons appeared. A dog and a buffalo. Shima and Fukasaku lept into the air and clapped their hands together.

"Sage Arts! Frog Song!" They shouted in usion as green sound waves stopped the raging summons. Naruto ran past them as Sakura took care of them.

**"Demon Arts! Chakra SCREAM!"** She screamed at the end of her jutsu, as blazing purple chakra shot from her mouth and hit both summons, making them fly into the air. Gamabunta, Gamahiro, and Gamaken held off the summons while Naruto and Sakura went after the Pains. Sakura quickly ran up beside Naruto as the closed in on one.

**"Ninjutsu dosen't work on this Pain, he'll only absorb the chakra. The Pains are also visually linked. They can see your movements from different angles. A blind spot attack is useless unless you are out of the others vision."** She stated.

"I guess I'll just have to use an attack they can't see." He replied as Sakura went to take care of the summoning Pain. Naruto's punch missed the Pain but it was still hit. That Pain fell to the ground as Sakura ran closer to the summoning Pain. She didn't attack though.

**"Shadow clone jutsu!"**Sakura yelled as four more clones appeared and attacked the other Pains. The leader of the Pains was Naruto opponent.

"I have to speed this up. Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled as two more clones appeared by his side.

"I see. So you've mastered sage and the same jutsu as Jiraiya-sensei." Pain said.

"Jiraiya-sensei." Naruto muttered to himself.

"Yes, I was also his student at one time if Sakura had not already told you. That makes us, sibling students. We should be able to understand each other, since we had the same sensei. Our sensei, wants peace." Pain started.

"Just shut the hell up already!" Naruto yelled as his shadow clones helped him make a wind style rasenshiruken. "Everything you've done here, all this destruction. What part of all of that. Is peaceful?!" He asked as his clones disappeared.

"You obviously don't understand what the true meaning of peace is Uzumaki." Pain said. "Just let youself be captured so I can kill you and get Sakura back."

"I already told you. SHUT THE HELL UP!" Naruto roared as he threw the rasenshuriken. The Pains that were fighting the Sakura clones saw the jutsu coming their way and tried to escape. The summonig Pain and the reviving Pain couldn't escape because of the Sakura clones holding them down so the jutsu could hit them. The reviving Pain managed to escape, but the summonig Pain wasn't so lucky. She disinigrated in the jutsu, while the Sakura clone poofed away. Farther away, out of the rasenshuriken's range, the real Sakura winced as she felt her clones pain.

_'Damn, that jutsu hurts like a bitch.'_ She thought.

**"Oh. My. KAMI!"** Okami screeched. **"Sakura cursed for the very first time!"** She shouted with glee. Meanwhile Sakura was trying to fix her eardrum.

_'Can you be any louder Okami!'_ She roared. Sakura was brought out of her thoughts when the armor Pain attacked her. She quickly dodged before easily punching the Pain right throught the chest and destroying it. The path of Pain that can read minds was attacking Naruto with a metal pole, while Naruto deflected with a kunai. Sakura ran up to him and ripped the Pains head off its shoulders, seeing how Naruto was slowing down.

_'Reviving Pain, chakra absorbing Pain, and the main Pain are all that are left. After we defeat these guys, then we can find Nagato.'_ Sakura thought as she stood beside Naruto. Apparently, the main Pain noticed that he was slowing down too.

"You seem to be slowing down. Did you use up all your chakra with that last move of yours?" He asked as Naruto took deep breaths.

_'Oh no. Sage mode is going to run out. I have to take at least another Pain.'_ He thought.

O_O O_O O_O O_O

Meanwhile the giant toads were watching from a far. But the Fukasaku came up to Gamabunta.

"What's wrong boss?" He asked.

"Bunta boy we need to help Naruto boy out. I'm going to have to throw you at him." Fukasaku explained.

"Throw me?! But why boss?" He asked as Fukasaku clapped his hands together.

"I'll tell you, but we don't have much time." He replied.

O_O O_O O_O O_O

"Pa are you ready?" Shima asked her husband as she jumped into the air and clapped her hands. "Sage Arts! Wind Style sand dust!" She took a deep breath of air and blew, creating a cloud of dust. The Pains were blinded by the dust while Fukasaku threw Gamabunta. When the dust cleared, Gamabunta was standing before the main Pain and the chakra absorbing Pain. Pain looked around for his revivng Pain. Sakura looked at Gamabunta confusingly when he winked at her. She soon understood while he was standing there.

_'That's really gross if you ask me.'_ Sakura thought with a nervous laugh.

**_"I wouldn't do that in a million years."_**Okami said disgusted. Then smoke came out of Gamabunta's mouth.

_'They're in his mouth.'_ Pain mentally concluded. Gamabunta opened his mouth and rolled out his tingue, showing the destroyed Pain and the no longer sage mode Naruto.

"You've exausghted all your sage jutsu." Pain said. Naruto took deep breaths of air.

_'Even in sage mode, I can only make two rasenshuiken.'_ He thought.

"Finally, nows my chance." Pain said as he ran toward Naruto. The boy grabbed the giant scroll on his back and prepared to run, when Sakura came barreling over Pain, stopping him from getting to Naruto.

**"Hurry Naruto!"**She yelled as she delivered blows at Pain and blocked blows from him.

"Right!" Naruto nodded as he opened the scroll.

"Sakura, just stop fighting me so I don't hurt your friend. You're making a mistake if you continue to fight for this pitiful village." Pain said to Sakura. She was in her three tailed form now. Sakura growled loudly as she punched him in the head, sending him flying back.

**"I'll keep fighting till I can't fight anymore. I won't stop fighting until you're dead."**She yelled.

"Then you know that killing this body is useless, considering they're just puppets." He said and Sakura grinned.

**"But if I get rid of these empty skulls then it will be much easier killing the real you."** She replied as she ran up to Pain and kicked him.

"But you don't know where I am." He reminded, Sakura smiled.

**"Oh Nagato. You don't know anything about me."** She said and smirked as she saw Pain struggle to stand.

"Oh really. Why do you say that?" He asked.

**"I was always a curious child, still am. I always go around the base looking for hidden, secret things. Just so happens I found out where your real location for this battle is."** Sakura explained, making Pain's eyes widen.

"Then where is my location hmm?" He challenged. Before she could speak, a voice yelled from behind her.

"Get out of the way Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he formed a rasenshuiken. Sakura smirked and jumped out of the jutsu's range. Pain was still shaking and couldn't move quickly, but he stayed in his spot.

"That's it! You're over!" Naruto screamed as he threw the rasenshuriken. Pain stood still, as the jutsu came even closer. But before it could reach, the chakra absorbing Pain jumped infront of him, but didn't even have enough time to use his power. Sakura barreled him over as well, allowing the jutsu to reach Pain. Sadly, the jutsu didn't work, and he deflected it.

"Well it seems that my power has returned." Pain said, Sakura grinned.

**"Just you wait."** She said as she held the chakra Pain facing down.

"Rasengan barage!" Naruto yelled as he came from above and hit the reviving Pain with the jutsu.

_'What?_' Pain thought. That was another Pain destroyed. Naruto and Sakura launched their attacks on the last two Pains, only for the main Pain to spread his arms apart.

_'Perfect timing.'_ He thought.

"Almighty push!" He yelled and sent Naruto and Sakura flying back. Sakura quickly grabbed the ground and managed to stay put with the help of her seven tails form. Naruto though, wasn't so lucky. He kept rolling until he stopped at Fukasaku and Shima.

"Naruto Boy! Are you alright?" Fukasaku asked as he held Naruto's scroll. Naruto lifted himself up to look at the toad.

"Yeah." He replied. Sakura growled and jumped back next to the three of them.

"That jutsu. That's the almighty push?" Naruto asked her. Sakura grunted in conformation.

**"It looks like he's able to use it again. The longer he uses the jutsu, the longer it takes for him to use it again. We have to be even more careful now."**She replied. Gamabunta, Gamahiro, and Gamaken surrounded the last two Pains and attempted to skewer them, but they dodged. Pain jumped into the air, his arms spread apart.

"Again, Almighty push!" He said, sending the three giant toads flying backwards and out of the village.

"Cheif Toad!" Naruto yelled as he saw them go flying back. "No way." He muttered as he looked back at the Pains. He growled. "I can't use ninjutsu or taijutsu. What am I suppose to do."

**"Genjutsu can defeat them."** Sakura said as she stood on all fours, her seven tails waving slowly.

"Genjutsu? But I'm no good. I can't do genjutsu to save my life." Naruto stated.

"We'll do it Naruto boy." Fukasaku said.

"Yes just like the last time with Jiraiya boy." Shima added.

"This genjutsu takes a lot of sage chakra, we're going to need some time." Fukasaku stated.

"Alright, We're going to keep them busy for as long as possible. So when you're ready, launch your genjutsu." Naruto replied as Sakura crouched low, ready to pounce.

"Keep in mind Naruto boy. You only have one shadow clone left with sage chakra. Once he's gone you can't do sage jutsu anymore." Fukasaku reminded.

"You know keeping Shadow clones full of sage jutsu was a good idea, but why didn't you just make a bunch of Shadow clones!" Shima cried.

"Naruto boy has already tried that. It's just not possible, like looking right to the left at the same time." He replied.

"Yes I see. Well prolonging things isn't to our advantage." She said and Naruto nodded. He turned back towards the Pains.

"I must say, you are very strong Naruto. This is the strongest the Pains have ever been pushed." Pain complemented. "But no more, it's over. Universal pull." He said and held his arm out toward Naruto. Naruto felt the pull was being brought toward the Pain, but Sakura grabbed him with her seven tails.

**"Oh no you don't!" **She roared and tried her best to keep Naruto from Pains clutches. But the chakra absorbing Pain raced up to her and punched Sakura, making her yelp and lose her grip on the ground. Her arms struggled to reach the ground and her tails tried to stick themselves into the ground. But her attempts were in vain as they were pulled into their grips. Naruto was held by the chakra absorbing Pain while Sakura was held by the main Pain.

"Now that I have both you and Naruto captured, will you come with me?" Pain asked. Sakura looked at him over her shoulder for a little bit, giving Fukasaku and Shima some time, before grinning.

**"How about a quote from Hidan?"** She asked an Pain raised an eyebrow.

"What could he have said that has anything to do with bringing you home?" He asked.

**"Well if you want to know I'll tell you what he said. Eh hem!"**Sakura cleared her throat before looking Pain in the eye. **"Fuck you bitch."** She said. They all sweat-dropped.

"I really should've seen that coming." Pain muttered. Sakura smiled.

**"What'd you think I say? A quote from the first Hokage? Yeah Nagato, you really don't know me."** She said with a chuckle. But Pain looked over at Naruto.

"I won't kill you yet Uzumaki. I first have to extact the nine tails out of you for Madara." He said.

**"WHAT! Madara! What deal have you made with him that is making you do such a thing?!"**Sakura whimpered. But Naruto gave a forced laugh.

"Ha, you really think you can stop me with a move like this. I guess you underestimated the power of Sage mode." But he gasped.

"Yes that troublesome sage chakra." Pain said. Naruto felt the Sage chakra be drained from his body.

_'I forgot, this guys ability. He's draining my sage chakra.'_ He thought as his sage chakra was completely drained. He fell limp in the chakra Pains arms.

**"NO NARUTO! Don't give up! Not yet! Not now!" **Sakura roared as she pushed Pain back with her seven tails. She tried to bat away the Pain that was holding Naruto, only to get tackled to the ground by Pain.

"The nine tails is captured." He said. Sakura growled as she threw off Pain. Naruto looked up at her.

"Not yet, I'm not done." He said in a hoarsed voice.

"You two are very stubborn." Pain remarked as he landed on the ground. The chakra Pain continued to absorb Naruto's energy.

_'That's it. Being still like this is perfect right now.'_ Naruto realized as he closed his eyes and concentrated.

"Seems as if you have finally given in." Pain said. But the chakra absorbing Pain started to... bubble? Naruto chuckled.

"I guess you didn't know this, but nature chakra is really hard to control." He said. Then the Pain became a frog and turned green, destoying that Pain as well. Sakura used one of her tails to rip the frog statue off to free Naruto.

"Sage jutsu chakra. I guess it does have it's risks." Pain stated. Naruto panted as he looked up at the last Pain.

"Finally, we're down to just you." He said.

"Well it seems you are incorrect." Pain replied.

"What? What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

**"Naruto all these Pains are puppets. They have one master, which is Nagato, and he is controlling them all." **Sakura explained to him.

"Alright, we're ready now. Let's do it Ma." Fukasaku said as he held his hands out before him.

"Gotcha!" Shima replied, but Pain held his arm out to Fukasaku. The toad was pulled toward him at fast speed.

"Geezer Sage!" Naruto yelled as he attempted to grab the old toad before Pain got him. Sakura also tried to reach him with her tails, but he just slipped from their grasp.

_'I've had enough of a genjutsu.'_ Pain thought as Fukasaku got closer. He pulled out a pole and stabbed the toad.

"PA NOO!" Shima cried.

**"NOO!"**Sakura screeched. Naruto fell to the ground.

"BASTARD!" He cursed and ran at Pain. Pain threw the now dead Fukasaku at Naruto, who caught the toad.

"Universal pull!" Pain yelled as he brought Naruto to him. Naruto gasped as he was pulled to him. Pain grabbed Naruto's throat and pushed him into the ground. Naruto gave a blocked cry as Pain put the fox boys hands together and stabbed a pole into them. Naruto screamed in Pain.

**"NOOO! No, no, no! No more of this! No more! I won't stand back and watch!"** Sakura roared as she grew another tail. She grew and became a giant wolf, you could see it's skeleton in it's chakra like skin. She attacked Pain and they went tumbling on the ground. Sakura took his leg with a tail and hit him back and forth on the ground. She flung him into a crater wall.

"Almighty pull!" Pain yelled as he pulled Sakura to him. She let herself to be brought to him. Sakura reered her tails back and gave a searing punch to his face, sending him into the crater wall. She quickly turned and ran back to Naruto. But before she could reach him, a pole was in her leg. Sakura screeched in pain as a tail ripped the pole out of her limb. She stood over Naruto protectively and looked back at Pain. He was up in the air and had another pole in his hand. He continued to throw at them. Sakura took the blows and each time she pulled out the poles. Naruto watched in horror as he saw her doing this for him.

"Please Sakura STOP!" He screamed. Sakura grunted and shook her head roughly. "Why?" He asked as tears reached his eyes.

**"Because... I have held you dear to my heart. Ever since the moment I first met you."**She replied softly as a pole got her tail. Sakura roared as her tails were each pinned to the ground. She refused to fall down though, she wouldn't give up on protecting Naruto. But her eighth tail disappeared, leaving her with seven tails again. Sakura shrunk down again. Her whole body was shaking and she panted a bit. Sakura took a deep breath, then...

SCREAMED!

Blazing, hot, purple chakra shot from her mouth and attempted to hit Pain. He dodged quickly and threw another pole at Sakura. She tried to get her tails to stop the pole from peircing her chakra skin, realizing that it was dangerous to even her in this form, but her tails couldn't stop it. The pole hit her through the stomach.

**"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Sakura roared so loud that people across the world heard her. She collasped on top of Naruto as her chakra body disappeared. Sakura's bright emerald eyes were dulling fast as she looked at Naruto with a smile. She reached up and pulled the pole from Naruto's hands with what little strength she had left. He quickly sat up and put her up against his chest.

"S-Sakura...chan. Please live. You have to. You've kept me alive, Asuma-sensei alive, and even Pervy-sensei alive. You've saved so many peoples lives, you can live to." Naruto cried. Sakura rested her hand against his cheek and brushed his whisker birth marks. Naruto smiled at the comforting sensation she was giving him.

**"Don't worry about me Naruto...kun. Save your village and destroy Nagato. Jiraiya told me your dream was to become the Hokage. Make that dream come true by saving your village and letting it see another day. I love you dearly Naruto. I have faith that you can make peace in this world, when so many others couldn't. I... believe in you... Naruto-kun."**Sakura said softly as the light faded from Sakura's eyes and her hand dropped to her side. Naruto's tears came spilling out of his eyes. He shut her eyes and laid her on the ground.

_'Sakura-chan.'_ Naruto thought. Then he growled as he looked at Pain with tear filled eyes. Those eyes were red and slitted.

"You. You killed the girl you raised. The one who called you her father. You killed Sakura-chan, and you don't even care!" Naruto roared as he was consumed in red chakra. He turned into his six tailed form with the fox skeleton on his body. Naruto stood over Sakura's lifeless body on all fours.

**"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** He roared. Naruto lifted the ground into the air, as what looked like arms raised it. He sat like a fox as giant chakra hands sprouted from the ground. Naruto's hands acted like giant maces as he swung them around. They destroyed the rocks that were risen and the debris was shot at Pain. He dodged, blocked, and destroyed the ones that got close. Then Pain was too slow, and was hit with a wall of ground. Naruto ran at him and punched Pain hard in the face. Pain flew back but did a few back flips to land on the ground again. Naruto's giant hands grabbed a large piece of the ground and used it like a hammer on Pain. When the dust cleared only Pain's head was visible.

"Do you hate me now?" He asked as he lifted himself out from the ground. The sky filled with thunder clouds and lightninhg filled the sky. A red stream of chakra shot down from the thunder clouds and revealed Naruto.

"As you wish." Pain said. "But my pain, is FAR GREATER THAN YOURS!" And he punched the ground. Water shot into the air before coming back down and flooding the crater. Though some spots were still dry land. Naruto, somehow, saw through his rage and moved Sakura up onto higher ground so she wouldn't be swept away by the waves.

"Let's go." Pain said and ran at Naruto.

O_O O_O O_O O_O

Meanwhile, Sakura was in her mindscape. Her mindscape was once a large field with raging thunderclouds, now it was a calm cherry blossom field with a gentle breeze in the air. The cage of Okami was a large cave with bars in the front and its seal on the front. Sakura saw the world glowing brighter.

"So this is what it feels like to die." She said and turned back to the cave.

**"Yes Sakura?"** Okami asked. Sakura didn't reply, but walked up to the cage and ripped off the seal. The bars disappeared and Okami walked out, towering over the kunoichi. She looked down at her.

**"Why Sakura?"** Okami asked but Sakura smiled.

"I'm already dieing. Might as well set you free and allow you to live your life when mine is over." She replied. The purple wolf sniffed.

**"Sakura Haruno."** Okami started. Sakura looked her in the eye and was surprized when the wolf shrunk down, only being a foot taller then her now. **"When your parents died, they knew you would grow to be a great kunoichi. They were right since the beginning. Your strength is inhuman, you're as smart as a Nara, you're as stealthy as a fox, and you're kind. You were destined for greatness, and your actions proved it. Sakura you've saved** **so many peoples lives from the Akatsuki, and they were all strangers to you. People you've only read about. Then this last life that you've saved, was someone you have saved more than once. Naruto Uzumaki, the nine tails host. You loved this last life that you've saved, but at the cost of your own. That was the most honorable way to go out Sakura. I want to be like you, and I feel as if I have grown attaached to you. Ever since you showed me kindness from when we first met. You were a sweet, kind child to me and still are." **The she-wolf rested her paw on Sakura's heart.** "When you leave this world, I will miss you dearly."** Okami's paw started to glow purple, then Sakura's whole body.** "I have decided, that I wont leave your side." **Her paw stopped glowing purple as the world around them glew white.** "I will stay with you, all the way to the next world."** Okami smiled at her while Sakura dripped tears, before they were consumed by the white light.

O_O O_O O_O O_O

Sakura reopened her eyes to see a lot of clouds. Okami was beside her. Two people, a man and a woman were looking through the clouds. The woman had long, red hair and the man spiky, blonde hair. They turned to look at her and smiled.

"It's great to meet you Sakura Haruno." The woman said. Sakura walked over to them with Okami behind her.

"May I ask, who are you?" She asked. The red haired woman pointed at herself with her thumb.

"My names Kushina Uzumaki!" Kushina introduced.

"And I'm Minato Namikaze." Minato introduced. Sakura's eyes widened.

"You're the Leaf's fourth Hokage, the Yellow Flash. And you're his husband. The Red, Hot, Habereno. You're Naruto-kuns parents?!" She asked while Okami was equally shocked.

"Yes we are. You sure know your facts about us." Minato said with a chuckle.

"So you like our son eh?" Kushina asked with a grin. Sakura smiled though, even with her teasing grin.

"Yes, I do. I feel the need to protect him more than any other that I have saved. He is a unique young man for sure and he is destined for greatness. I know he will complete his dream of becoming hokage." She replied. Kushina stuck out her tongue though.

"Damn it, she didn't even blush!" She whined. Minato laughed nervously.

"It's good to know how much you care about our son though. Right Kushina-chan?" He nudged his wife.

"Yes that's great." Kushina said. Sakura and Okami sweat-dropped.

"S-Sakura?!" Someone asked from behind her. Sakura looked over her shoulder and saw a red haired man and a blonde haired woman.

"Yes, who are you?" She asked. Okami nudged her with her tail.

**"Those are your parents Sakura."** She explained. Sakura froze stiff as she looked at the parents who she never met. The adults ran over to their daughter and wrapped her in a hug.

"I can't believe you died at such a young age!" Her mother cried into her shoulder.

"At least it was for a loved one, and not that man you called father." Her father said bitterly at the end. "My name is Kizashi, and your mother is Mebuki." Kizashi introduced with a gentle smile. Sakura had tears pouring from her eyes.

"I-I can't believe I-I'm finally meeting you guys." She whimpered. Kizashi looked at Okami.

"What are you planning wolf? You've always been as sneaky as a fox." He asked suspiciously.

**"I plan on staying with you're daughter for eternity. She is the greatest kunoichi I have seen in all my free years."** Okami explained. Minato and Kushina smiled at the family reunion. But Minato started to fade.

"Look's like I'm going to have my reunion with my son now." He explained. They all watched as he disappeared.

"I want to watch this." Kushina said and looked back into the cloud along with everyone else.

O_O O_O O_O O_O

Naruto looked to his right to see a man with blonde, spiky hair grab his hand from tearing the seal from Kurama's cage. Minato looked him in the eye and led him away from the cage.

"I worked it into the seal. So if you were to rip it off I would be able to stop you. Should the seal be broken, to the point you sprouted to the eigth tail. Naruto, I really wanted to avoid that." Minato looked over his shoulder at Kurama. "Since I didn't want to see you again, Kyuubi." Kurama roared at him, but Minato looked back at Naruto. "Then again, I did look forward to see my son as a young man. So I'll call it even."

"Fourth Hokage." Kurama growled. "Come here! I'll rip you to shreds!" He roared.

"Well if that's the case, I'll stay away." Minato replied. "Right Naruto?" He asked.

"Naruto... My name." Naruto replied, shocked. "How come the fourth Hokage knows my name?" He asked.

"Well I'm the one who named you." Minato explained.

"Then I'm..." Naruto said.

"You heard me. You're my son." He responded. Naruto smiled while tears ran down his face, he even laughed a bit. But Kurama's growls could be heard from behind them.

"Fourth Hokage!" He roared.

"Loud fellow, isn't he?" Minato asked jokingly. "Let's go somewhere quiet." He offered before snapping his fingers. Then the entire setting changed. Kurama was nowhere to be seen as the looked like the were standing on air.

"The third hokage didn't tell you much of anything, did he?" Minato asked. Naruto wipped his eyes from their tears. "I guess he wanted to surppress as much information about Kyuubi as possible." He paused. "If people had found out you were my son, you'd have been in danger." He explained.

"Dad," Naruto started. Minato looked at him, but was surprised when Naruto punched him in the stomach. "Why did you seal the Kyuubi inside you're own son?!" He asked while more tears ran down his face. "Do you know what I went through because of that?!" He asked. "All the grown ups look at me with hatred and I couldn't make any friends!" Naruto cried. "I wanted people to accept me, so I trained really hard to become strong." He explained. "Then I met Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, and Pervy-sage. And I was happy because they helped me get stronger!" Naruto yelled. "But because of that, a group called the Akatsuki came after me, so I had to train even more." He said. "I got to be even stronger, but the Akatsuki still killed my leader even killed the girl that was helping me save the village, when she saved so many of my own people without me asking her to! She helped me and told me she loved me before she died! I don't know what to do anymore!" Naruto yelled as he covered his eyes with his arm as he cried. Minato smiled though.

"Naruto. How old are you now?" He asked.

"Sixteen." Naruto replied.

"Wow, you're already sixteen years old huh?" Minato asked. "It must've been hard for you... I'm sorry Naruto." He apologized. "I suppose after putting my son through so much... I have no right to act like a father and apologize." Minato said.

"No, it's fine." Naruto said as he lifted his face from his arm. "I'm the son of the fourth Hokage, so I can handle it." He said. Mintao smiled.

"I sealed half of the Kyuubi's chakra inside of you, because I believed you could control it's power. Just like Sakura's parents." He said. Naruto looked at Minato in shock.

"You know Sakura-chan?" He asked in shock. Minato nodded.

"Yes. I met her with your mother before I came to stop you. She told us how much she loves you and cares about you, even though your mother tried to get her to stutter." He explained with a chuckle. "She even reunited with her parents." Minato said with a soft smile. Naruto let a smile creep onto his face as well.

"I'm glad she met her parents." He said.

"She was too." Minato stated. "But there is a reason why I went through the trouble to do this." He started. "Sixteen years before now, before the Kyuubi attacked the village, I learned something." Minato continued.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Back then, a master mind had made the whole attack." Minato replied.

"Master mind?" He asked.

"An amazing shinobi. And I believe he will attack our village again." Mintao stated. Naruto looked down.

"But the entire Leaf village has already been destroyed." He pointed out sadly.

"I saw." Minato stated. Naruto looked up in shock.

"What?! You watched that?" He asked. Minato nodded. "But then, who attacked our village?"

"It was an Akatsuki." Mintao replied. "The one who wears that mask." He paused. "When we fought, he saw through every one of my moves. I agree with Sakura, that he is the one using Pain for his own reasons."

"Someone as strong as he is being used?" Naruto asked doubtfully.

"Pain has held a grudge against our village, and his hatred is being used." Minato explained.

"Then what about the masked guy? What is he up to?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know." He replied. "To keep things precious to us, wars are waged. As long as there is love in this world, there will also be hate." Minato said. Naruto had a short flashback.

~ Sakura screeched in pain as a tail ripped the pole out of her limb. She stood over Naruto protectively and looked back at Pain. He was up in the air and had another pole in his hand. He continued to throw at them. Sakura took the blows and each time she pulled out the poles~

"And some will take advantage of that hatred. As long as we have the ninja system, there will always be hate." Another pause. "To be a ninja, you must confront hatred and all of us. And you must battle against that hatred." Minato looked Naruto in the eye. "Sakura gave to you, the quest to destroy this hatred when she passed on."

"But how can I? When I can't find a way to forgive Pain for killing Sakura-chan and my friends during this attack?!" Naruto asked with a yell. He looked down. "It's just not possible."

"I know." Minato replied.

"Please tell me!" Naruto cried. "What should I do?"

"You must find that answer for yourself... Because even I don't know it." He said.

"Then how am I supposed to know the answer when you and Jiraiya-sensei don't have a clue?! Grah! Everyone expects so much from me! I mean look at me! I'm not smart, I'm not a great ninja, I'm just me!" Naruto yelled frustrated. "How's a guy like me supposed-" He was cut off by the hand that was laid on his head.

"I know you'll be able to find the answer Naruto. Because I believe in you completely. Just like Sakura and Jiraiya do." Minato said with a smile. Naruto's eyes widened as he had another short flashback.

~ "I... believe in you... Naruto-kun." Sakura said softly as the light faded from her eyes.~

Minato pulled his hand away from his head.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go." He said. "My chakra is starting to fade." Naruto looked at him anxiously as his father started to fade.

"No, please don't go." He pleaded. Minato smiled.

"I'll remake the seal, for the last time." He said and layed his hand on Naruto stomach fixing the seal. "And the hidden Leaf village can be rebuilt. Naruto, you can do it." Minato encouraged him. "We all believe in you." Were his last words before he disappeared from sight. Naruto looked at the place he vanished with determination written on his face.

'Thanks dad.' He thought.

O_O O_O O_O O_O  
Meanwhile Sakura was laughing with her parents.

"I can't believe you fainted when you found out mom was pregnate!" She laughed as she held her stomach. She, Okami, Mebuki, Kizashi, and Kushina were sitting around a bonefire while clouds continued to surround them. Kushina grinned.

"Minato-kun was the same. At first he was all filled with joy, then he passed out. I was laughing until he woke up. I tried to pretend I wasn't but he saw right through me." She said with a laugh, making them all laugh. Just then Minato faded into the scene before sitting next to Kushina on a log.

"Were you talking about me?" He asked.

"Noooooooooo." Sakura, Kushina, and Mebuki said at the same time, giggling after. Minato sighed.

"I'll talk that as a yes." He mumbled. Kizashi chuckled.

"Woman eh Minato?" He asked, Minato shook his head.

"No doubt. They're troublesome." He muttered to him.

"So if you become alive again what would you do?" Kushina asked Sakura. She was startled by the question but answered anyway.

"Well first I'll see Naruto-kun and shower him with kisses, then finish off Madara. Or as you all might know him Tobi, from the Akatsuki. But I have read enough scrolls to find out that he was your student Minato. Obito Uchiha." Sakura explained. Minato looked at her shocked.

"Madara Uchiha is Tobi, and Tobi is my student Obito Uchiha?!" He asked shocked. She nodded. Okami layed next to Sakura, half asleep, but still listening to the conversation.

**"I hate that man, no offense Minato."** She mumbled.

"None taken." He replied.

"But how exactly made you seal Okami in me?" Sakura asked her parents, making them look down.

"We didn't want to, it was an order by our leader. They made me seal Okami into you when the leader refused to do it. They were going to use you as a weapon to take over the other villages. Okami was a peaceful creature that lived in a cave a few miles from our village and was startled when I started to seal her. She accidentally killed Mebuki and when she saw what she did, allowed herself to be sealed into you. Our leader held a sword toward you and Mebuki, so I did the seal to protect the both of you." Kizashi explained.

"What was the village?" Sakura asked.

"The now destroyed Eddy village." Mebuki replied, making Kushina's eyes widen.

"The Eddy village in Whirlpool country?! That's where I was from!" She yelled.

**"Let me explain how it was destroyed though, since you must've been told a different story."** Okami stated, raising her head. They all waited for her to tell the tale.

"When Sakura was a pup, the villagers believed that if they hated her, then she would grow stronger. I didn't agree, and when Sakura turned to the age of five, I awakened within her. I destroyed the village, right after you left Kushina. It was after that, did Pain and Konan find little Sakura, and took her to their organization." Okami explained. Everyone was shocked at the wolf's words.

"So that's how my village was destroyed? I was never told how." Kushina said as she looked down at her hands.

**"I'm sorry Kushina, but it was bound to happen, I just sped up the process."** Okami apologized. Silence...Until.

"PANCAKES!" Sakura yelled. "Yep! Pancakes! I love my pancakes!" She cheered while licking her lips. They all sweat-dropped, except Kushina who put her hand in the air for Sakura.

"Up top girl! I'm a pancake lover too!" She cheered, and they high fived each other. Everyone fell over. They looked at them all and raised an eyebrow.

"What? You don't like pancakes or something?" Sakura asked.

"We like pancakes and all, but you just annouced it to the universe." Mebuki said. They shrugged.

"Now the universe knows we love pancakes." Kushina said.

**"You know I think there was an echo."** Okami said out of no where. Sakura and Kushina grinned.

"I LOVE NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Sakura screamed, making a giant echo.

"I LOVE MINATO NAMIKAZE!" Kushina screamed, also making an echo. Minato sighed before taking a deep breath.

"I LOVE KUSHINA UZUMAKI!" He screamed, making his own echo. Everyone looked at him in surprize, but he just grinned at them.

"What? I do." Minato said before kissing Kushina's lips. They all smiled at the couple, but Sakura and Okami were surrounded by green sparkles.

"W-What's going on?" Sakura asked as she looked at her hand. They smiled at them.

"Looks like you both weren't meant to die so soon. You're going back to earth." Minato explained. Mebuki and Kizashi gave their child one last hug before steeping back.

"Now don't greet us again so soon young lady, do you understand me?" Kizashi asked. Sakura nodded.

"And can you make me a grandma to five children?" Mebuki asked.

"Make it ten." Kushina added. Sakura laughed nervously.

"Not unless Naruto-kun will give birth to them all." She replied, making them all laugh.

"Yeah I figured. Well be sure to give Naruto a big hug from us, tell him we love him and we're watching over him." Kushina pleaded as she held Minato. Sakura smiled before nodding.

"I'll be sure to give him that a hug, and a kiss from me." She replied. Sakura and Okami were then consumed by a bright white light before going back to earth.

O_O O_O O_O O_O  
Sakura slowly opened her eyes as she saw a medic ninja above her, along with Team 10.

"Sakura! You're awake!" Shikamaru said in awe. Sakura sat up and rubbed the back of her head. She looked around.

_'I'm alive.'_ Sakura thought in awe.

**"Yes we are Sakura, and I'm now part of you. You can use my chakra freely and you have my senses. We are one." Okami said softly. "Now let's go see Naruto-kun arrive already!" **She barked loudly, making Sakura jolt up.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Ino asked.

"Let's go greet Naruto-kun already!" She explained, making them all jump up and follow her to where the villagers were waiting for their hero.

Naruto was limping his way back to his home. The village he saved. He convinced Nagato to revive all of the Leaf's fallen, a lot of convincing. He saw the village come into view and almost collasped but was caught by someone. It was his sensei, Kakashi!

"I'll carry you back." He said softly. Naruto smiled.

"Kakashi-sensei." He hoarsed out before letting himself be carried back.

"You did good Naruto." Kakashi complemented.

"Thanks sensei." Naruto thanked and as they exited the trees, he saw all of the Leaf's villagers waiting there.

"They were all waiting for you. For their hero." Kakashi explained as Naruto got off. The boy was soon encountered by lots of citizens.

"C'mon guys, really stop." He pleaded as some children held his arms. But then he saw someone come up to him. Naruto shrugged off the children as she stood before him. The pink haired girl looked Naruto in the eyes with all the love in the world for him.

"You did great Naruto-kun." Sakura complemented before kissing his lips. Naruto soon melted into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. People cheered for the new couple. As they seperated for air, Sakura grinned before giving him a teary, bone crushing hug.

"This is from your parents. They say they love you very much and that they'll always be watching over you." She explained as Naruto grew teary as well before hugging her back. But then a guy near them spoke.

"Hey, aren't you that girl that was helping him before?" He asked, making Sakura nod her head.

"Yes, why?" She asked. He grinned.

"That means your the heroine! You helped the hero save our village and you died for him!" He cheered, making everyone else cheer for her.

"Naruto-kun's the one that stopped Nagato, not me." Sakura replied.

"But you helped him defeat the Pains, which you needed to defeat before he could get to Nagato." Tsunade stated as she walked up to them. They were still in each others arms. "You both did well protecting our village." She said. Sakura pulled from Naruto arms before punching her fist into the air.

"LET'S HAVE A CHEER FOR THE LEAF VILLAGES VICTORY!" She screamed. "HIP HIP!"

"HOORAY!" The crowd yelled.

"HIP HIP!" Sakura screamed again.

"HOORAY!" They screamed before picking Sakura and Naruto up and throwing them into the air. They both laughed as they looked at each other. They smiled and each others hands.

**Author Note**

**Hello there! My longest one-shot ever! Should I make a sequel to this? Please review!**


End file.
